Here With Me
by Selena Flowright
Summary: Song fic. La fin de l'aventure s'est scellé par un baiser entre Rinoa et Squall. Que s'est il passé cette nuit là? Le réveil de Rinoa le matin suivant.


**"Here With Me"**

_I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here_

Je n'ai pas entendu tes vêtements glisser sur ta peau, ni que tu prenais ta gunblade. Je n'ai même pas entendu la porte se refermer derrière toi. Et pourtant, même avant d'ouvrir les yeux, je savais que tu étais parti. Quand je passai ma main sur la place que tu avais occupée, elle ne caressa que le vide. J'ouvris alors les yeux pour véritablement remarquer ton absence.

Je suis toujours là, sous le drap immaculé de ton lit. Je n'ai pas quitté ma place et je ne veux pas la quitter.

_And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory  
_

Je ne veux pas bouger. Je sens encore ton odeur autour de toi, tes doigts qui effleurent ma peau, ton sourire tendre qui me fait fondre. J'ai peur que ces sensations s'évaporent si je fais un seul mouvement. Je veux garder en moi ces souvenirs merveilleux de cette nuit dans tes bras.

_Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want_

Tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis et tu me l'as bien prouvé. J'ai voulu te montrer que j'étais frivole, que je prenais toujours tout à la rigolade, mais tu as su percer ma carapace, comme j'ai percé la tienne.

J'ai toujours fait ce que je voulais, mais je n'avais pas remarqué à l'époque que tu étais là, derrière moi, pour rectifier et effacer les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre.

_But I can't hide_

Et maintenant, je ne peux plus cacher mon sourire rayonnant, les yeux tournés vers ta place inoccupée. Je ne peux plus dissimuler mon bonheur d'être à tes côtés, ni celui d'avoir été cette nuit dans tes bras.

Qui pourrait d'ailleurs camoufler sa joie d'être avec celui qu'elle aime ?

Moi, je ne pourrais jamais cacher mon amour brûlant pour toi.

_I won't go  
I won't sleep _

J'ai envie de rester là, pour l'éternité. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je veux rester ici, lovée comme un chat, la tête sur ton oreiller.

Je ne veux pas dormir non plus. Je n'ai pas envie de manquer ton retour, car je sais que tu vas revenir bientôt de cette réunion pour laquelle je t'ai involontairement mis en retard.

Je veux voir ton merveilleux sourire illuminer ton visage une fois encore.

_I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me_

Je ferais tout pour que tu reviennes ici, près de moi. Je ferais l'enfant égoïste qui retient son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne ce qu'il désire, sans restriction aucune.

Et pourtant, je continue de respirer pour capter chaque molécule de ton parfum. La place où tu t'es endormi en est encore imprégnée. Et ce puit de senteurs semble intarissable.

_I won't leave  
I can't hide _

Rien que pour ça, je ne veux pas quitter ton lit, ni même bouger le petit doigt. Je suis si bien ici, dans ce petit cocon douillet. Mes muscles refusent tout net de fonctionner. Ma tête et mon corps m'interdisent de quitter ta chambre. La dure réalité ne m'apporterait que l'envie de retourner d'où je viens.

Encore une fois, je souris en pensant à toi et je ris même doucement en pensant aux petits baisers que tu as déposé malicieusement dans mon cou, à ta façon silencieuse de me dire que tu m'aimes.

Oh non, je ne peux vraiment pas cacher mon bonheur, ni ma joie d'être avec toi.

_I cannot be   
Until you're resting here with me_

Ma faim reste insatiable. J'ai toujours envie de goûter à tes lèvres fruitées. Je me rends compte que, sans toi, je ne suis rien. Quand tu es là, allongé à mes côtés, j'existe pleinement. Je me sens moi, je sens que tu veux que je sois là, comme je veux que tu sois à mes côtés pour la fin de ma vie et de l'autre aussi.

_I don't want to call my friends  
They might wake me from this dream_

Je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir mes amis non plus, pour raconter notre folle nuit. J'ai envie de garder ça pour nous. Ce sera notre secret.

De toute façon, que pourraient-ils faire à part me réveiller de ce rêve ? Quistis me ferait la morale sur le pourquoi du comment, avec son grand air sérieux et son sourire en coin. Selphie et Zell s'attribueraient d'office le rôle des deux excités, posant des questions plus idiotes les unes que les autres. J'en rirais certes, mais les connaissant, j'en rougirais aussi. Irvine, lui, me regarda avec ses yeux amusés et son sourire satisfait, comme s'il comprenait exactement ce que je ressentais. Ensuite, il irait simplement harceler Selphie pour que cette dernière vienne dans son dortoir. Et, bien évidemment, il se ramasserait un coup, tout comme Zell qui se serait moqué d'eux.

_And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been_

Pour rien au monde je ne quitterai ton lit. Même toi, mon beau lion, tu ne sauras pas m'en faire sortir. Ici, je peux y penser à chaque instant, à chaque détail.

Si je quitte ce lit, qui me dit que je n'oublierai pas ce qui vient de se passer ?

C'est impossible, bien sûr, mais je sais bien que les détails ne seront plus aussi vifs dans ma mémoire qu'ils ne le sont maintenant.

La porte claque. C'est toi. Je reconnais le bruit de chacun de tes pas, chaque bruissement de tes vêtements. Je souris comme une enfant quand j'entends ta voix suave m'appeler doucement.

« Rinoa ? »

« Je t'attendais ! »

Ma voix fut la plus joyeuse et la plus tendre que je n'eus jamais utilisé dans ma vie. Il le remarqua sans doute et s'approcha de moi. Je passais mon bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi. Je l'entraînai doucement, en l'embrassant, pour qu'il se couche près de moi. Logée dans le creux de tes bras, je sus enfin que j'avais trouvé mon paradis.

Mon Eden, c'est quand tu es ici avec moi, Squall.


End file.
